Muerta en Vida
by Mary Ann RP
Summary: ¿Sabes que se siente estar perdida en tu mente sin nadie con quien poder hablar, pensando que estas sola en el mundo y que nadie te quiere, ni te espera, ni importas? Yo sí y le debo mi vida a que él me rescato.


Muerta en Vida

¿Se han preguntado alguna vez que se siente morir?, sí, ¿¡Qué se siente cuando la vida llega a su fin? ¿Cuando el corazón se detiene y tu cuerpo se deja de mover? ¿Qué queda? ¿Qué se siente?

Yo siempre me lo pregunté, quise conocer el dolor y lo que se siente cuando estas a punto de perder la vida porque a mí ya no me importaba la mía o por lo menos eso era lo creía, ahora. Todo debe ser tan rápido ¿¡Será cierto que tu vida pasa ante tus ojos? Pues en verdad no lo sé, no recuerdo nada, ya ni siquiera sé quien soy no sé como llegue a este lugar pero lo único que recuerdo es que... morí.

Bueno quizás no, porque si estuviera muerta, no podría pensar como lo hago y aún puedo escuchar un pequeño sonido como si fuera el latido de mi corazón pero si no estoy muerta ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quién soy?

Intento abrir mis ojos pero solo veo oscuridad tampoco puedo sentir, estoy asustada, quiero gritar pero ni siquiera eso puedo. Solo escucho mis pensamientos e intento calmarme pero ¿qué más hago? Quiero llorar pero tampoco puedo.

_**¿Acaso estoy condenada a estar aquí para siempre?**_

El tiempo pasa o eso creo, no sé qué hora es ni tengo noción del tiempo. Me siento como si estuviera en una inmensa cárcel oscura donde no se ve ni se siente sí es de día o de noche ¿Quizás el mundo se acabo y por eso yo estoy en este lugar esperando que me digan si debo ir al cielo o a otro lugar? Pero solo espero que se decidan pronto porque estar sola es el peor de los castigos.

Algo ha cambiado, siento un lugar cálido dentro de mi cuerpo, un sitio tibio y un pequeño latido ¿será de mi corazón? No, es de alguien más.

_- ¡hola preciosa!_ - ¿que fue eso? es una voz dulce y masculina ¿quién es? -¡**AYUDAME!**- grite desesperada y mi voz se replico como un eco ¿qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?

- _¡hoy estas más linda!_ - escuche su voz de nuevo, - ¡**Po****r favor ayúdame!-** un lugar se alumbro un poco podía ver mis manos y otras parte de mi cuerpo, sentirlas pero todo lo demás era oscuridad, abrasé mi cuerpo y comenzó a hacer frio _- ¡te extraño mucho, Hinata!_ – la voz estaba fue más débil y llena de tristeza, sentí una caricia en mi rostro ¿qué fue eso? Me siento extraña también pero se siente bien, me siento a salvo. Como un alivio dentro de mí, una sonrisa en mi corazón.

_**Hinata**_

¿Acaso así me llamo? miro a todos lados pero aun no veo nada, **-¡por favor ayúdame, quiero verte!** - traté de levantarme y comencé a correr pero esto no me lleva a ningún lado, no avanzo ni retrocedo, no hay espacio ni tiempo.

**- ¡por favor sácame de aquí!** - le grité al vacío de nuevo, comencé a llorar sin poder detenerme ya no lo soporto quiero volver, quiero vivir. Ya no quiero... Ya no quiero morir.

Creo que ya han pasado varios días o eso pienso, no he vuelto a oír su voz pero por lo menos ya puedo moverme y oír cosas a veces, ya me canse de huir y correr, ya me canse de buscar una solución ahora solo puedo sentarme y ya.

- _¡no te rindas!_ - era su voz de nuevo pero ahora era algo más dolorosa - _¡no puedes morir!_-

- **no, no quiero **- me levante e intente seguir el sonido de su voz - _Regresa conmigo_ - lo oí de nuevo -**¡por favor ayúdame!-**Comencé a llorar _- ¡NO TE RINDAS! -_ empecé a correr desesperada _-__yo se que puedes _**– espérame,**le pedí pero su voz se alejaba, _-¡TE AMO!-_ sentí que mi corazón salto y al mismo tiempo comencé a ver una extraña luz que venía hacia mí y cerré los ojos, asustada.

Al abrirlos vi un rostro moreno, un hermoso cabello dorado, ojos azules y una gran sonrisa abarcaba su rostro - ¡lo lograste! - comencé a llorar y me lance a abrazarlo de felicidad.

- Naruto, Naruto - gritaba al llorar y él lloraba a mi lado, podía oír su corazón latir tan fuerte como el mío mientras me acariciaba el cabello y me apretaba contra su cuerpo, sus manos temblaban y su voz se había quedado atrapada en su garganta como la mía. Él estaba tan feliz como yo de que fuera capaz de despertar.

- Yo también te amo – le susurre en el oído y el dejo de abrazarme pero solo para tomar mi rostro y besarme, con amor, con desesperación y me di cuenta que había sido una idiota por dejar que me alejaran de el por tanto tiempo y pensar que mi vida no importaba, porque él me amaba y se había quedado conmigo mientras me ayudaba a salir de allí donde la muerte es un deseo.

Quizás la muerte sea dolorosa, quizás irte sin despedirse sea peor pero no hay duda que morirse estando viva, es horrible pero no rendirse y buscar la fuerza para regresar con tus seres amados es lo mejor que podemos intentar hacer.

Escribí hace mucho esto, en serio creo que lo hice cuando solo tenía 18 años y nunca comprendí mi propia lectura hasta que lo viví por misma un año después, no estuve en coma como lo hizo Hinata fue peor. Yo me encerré dentro de mi misma mientras los demás a mi lado trataban de ayudarme y yo no los dejaba.

Perdí alguien muy importante para mí y me culpe por eso, aun lo hago, pero no pude llorarla porque mi madre estaba embarazada y yo no era capaz de hacerla preocuparse por mi yo tenía que preocuparme por ella y mi hermanito, no quería que ella pasara lo mismo que yo.

Tome fuerzas y cerré mi corazón para que su dolor no saliera hacia fuera y ni siquiera pude despedirme, fue horrible y deje de pensar y de vivir, casi no comía tampoco podía dormir, no dibujaba no nada e hice cosas que dé aunque no me arrepiento, las hice mal pero también me hicieron darme cuenta que no podía seguir así sino perdería mucho más que a ella, mi ángel y desperté. Me sentí como Hinata solo que yo no tenía un Naruto pero sí una familia que me ama y ahora una nueva esperanza nació dentro de mí.


End file.
